Baobab Mob
The Baobab Mob was formed in 2007 by four Whiskers females and three wild males. The four evicted females were Hawkeye, her litter-mate sister Cruise and two younger females Petra and Cheetara. The three wild males were Al Pacino, Al Catraz and Al Capone. When the group was formed, Hawkeye took dominance as dominant female and Al Pacino took dominant male. Al Pacino was deposed by Al Capone. Hawkeye is the dominant female of the group though she had been deposed twice by Cruise. The Baobab had grown very fast due to the fact that both Hawkeye and Cruise had produced successful litters. The Baobab were among the large successful groups of the KMP having over 27 members. The group's litters all survived except from a mixed litter of seven produced by subordinate females which four pups were abandoned by the group. The Baobab had its very first group split when nine meerkats including Cruise and Al Catraz and seven other meerkats splintered away to form the Urukhai. Alpha Pair When the the group formed, littermates Cruise and Hawkeye were the oldest females in the group (though there were two other females, Petra and Cheetara). Al Pacino became dominant male. In July and August, Cruise overthrowed Hawkeye, but Hawkeye was able to regain dominance. As of March 2009, Al Pacino lost his dominance to Al Capone. The current dominant pair is Hawkeye and Al Capone. The group has grown rapidly, partly because both Cruise and Hawkeye have had several litters. All Known Members A list of all meerkats known to be born into the Baobab, or immigrated. Hawkeye (VWF072) Al Pacino (VBBM002) Cruise (VWF075) Petra (VWF083) Cheetara (VWF103) Al Capone (VBBM001) Al Catraz (VBBM003) Mumbulu (VBBM004) Kiango (VBBF005) Kiboko (VBBM006) Njovu (VBBF007) Zikomo (VBBF008) Kaya Mawa (VBBF009) Jason Bourne (VBBM010) Scorpion King (VBBM011) She-Ra (VBBF012) Moby (VBBM013) Honey (VBBF014) Porcelain (VBBF015) VBBP016 VBBP017 Snap (VBBF018) Crackle (VBBM019) Pop (VBBF020) Coco (VBBF021) Toni (VBBM022) Fatty Mc Fatty (VBBM023) Crusty (VBBM025) Claptastic (VBBF026) Herpasaurus (VBBF027) VBBP034 VBBP035 VBBP036 VBBP037 VBBP038 VBBP039 VBBP040 VBBP041 VBBP042 VBBP043 VBBP044 VBBP045 VBBP046 VBBP047 VBBP048 VBBP049 Members as of December 2009 Hawkeye Al Pacino Al Capone Mumbulu Kiboko Zikomo Jason Bourne Scorpion King Moby Crackle Toni Fatty Mc Fatty Crusty Claptastic Herpasaurus VBBP035 VBBP039 VBBP040 VBBP041 VBBP042 VBBP043 VBBP044 VBBP045 VBBP046 VBBP047 VBBP048 VBBP049 VBBP050 History The Baobab was form in December 2007 by four Whiskers Females (Hawkeye,Cruise,Petra and Cheetra), three wild males (Al Pacino, Al Capone and Al Catraz). Hawkeye soon took dominant female but during July and August Cruise took over but Hawkeye took it back. Cheetra disappear. The Baobab are up to 23 members, currently the largest followed group in the KMP,Petra disappears in December 2008. * 2007 - Hawkeye,Cruise,Cheetra and Petra are evicted from the Whiskers and team up with the wild males named Al Pacino,Al Capone and Al Catraz. Hawkeye and Al Pacino took dominance. * 2008 - Hawkeye gives birth to Mumbulu,Kiango,Kiboko,Njovu,Zikomo and Kaya Mawa. In the Months to follow Cruise gave birth to Jason Bourne,Scorpion King and She-Ra, 9 days later Hawkeye gave birth to Moby,Honey,Porcelain and two pups who would soon die. The group splits but soon rejoin up. Cruise take over as dominant female. Her rule is short live as after she gave birth to Snap,Crackle,Pop,Coco and Toni. Hawkeye took over as dominant female. Hawkeye soon give birth to Fatty Mc Fatty. Cheetra and Petra disappeared. * 2009 - Cruise give birth to a litter of pups and Kiango,Njovu,Kaya Mawa and She-Ra are pregnant. Kiango,Njovu,Kaya Mawa and She-Ra gives birth to a mix litter of 10. 7 of the 10 pups are absent at the end of the month. Al Capone took dominance from Al Pacino. The mix litter was recently abandoned. VBBP024 was predated. Hawkeye gave birth to 5 pups but 4 recently went missing. Cruise and Porcelain gave birth to a total of 11 pups, Njovu is last seen, Kaya Mawa is last seen. November 2009 Hawkeye is pregnent the group encounterd Aztecs two times. Hawkeye gives birth to 8 pups. One encouter with the Urukhai. Jason Bourne is roving and see 1 time by the Aztecs. Mothering January 2008: Hawkeye gave birth to Mumbulu, Kiango, Niboko, Njovu, Zikomo and Kaya Mawa. April 2008: Cruise gave birth to Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, She-Ra and Hawkeye gave birth to Moby, Honey, Porcelain, VBBP016 and VBBP017. September 2008: Cruise gave birth to Snap, Crackle, Pop, Coco and Toni. November 2008: Hawkeye gave birth to Fatty Mc Fatty. January 2009: Cruise gave birth to 4 pups. One of the pup was abandoned though. February 2009: Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa and She-Ra gave birth to 6 pups who all were later abandoned. May 2009: Hawkeye gave birth to 5 pups. November 2009: Cruise and Porcelain gave birth to a total of 11 pups. December 2009: Hawkeye gave birth to 8 pups. Meerkats Hawkeye Whiskers Hawkeye is one of Flower daugther. She was born on June 9, 2004 with Mitch, Logan and Cruise. On January 25, 2007 or Febuary 1, 2007 Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn, Ella give birth Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Cheriqui, Rufus, Etosha, Murray and there do not known the pups come out from. In 2007 Rocket Dog evicts Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, Cheetatra, there the four females team up with three wild males named Al Pacino ,Al Capone , Al Catraz and form the Baobab, Hawkeye become dominant female. On January 25, 2008 Hawkeye give birth to Mumbulu, Kiango, Kiboko, Njovu, Zikomo and Kaya Mawa. When Hawkeye and her sister Cruise got pregnant, then on April 4 2008 Cruise give birth to She-Ra , Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, then on April 13 2008 Hawkeye give birth to Moby, Honey, Porcelain, VBBP016 and VBBP017. In May VBBP016 and VBBP017 are killed, then there was a group splits there was smallest Petra, Cheetatra, Kaya Mawa, Jason Bourne and Scorpion King. The main group Hawkeye, Cruise, Al Pacino, Al Capone , Al Catraz, Mumbulu, Kiango, Kiboko, Njovu, Zikomo, She-Ra Baobab, Moby, Honey and Porcelain . The group got back together, Cruise attack Hawkeye and then Cruise become dominant female. For only two months Cruise was the dominant female of the Baobab but then Cruise give birth to Snap, Crackle, Pop, Coco, Toni, Hawkeye attack Cruise and won her dominance back. On November 26th of 2008 Hawkeye to a single named Fatty Mc Fatty. In February 2009 she lost her litter, Cruise give birth but Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa and Cruise 10 month old daughter She-Ra are pregnant. In March 2009 Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa and She-Ra give birth, she got pregnant again and her mate Al Pacino is deposed by Al Capone, then Al Capone and Hawkeye took dominance. ---- Cruise Whiskers Cruise was only dominant female of the Baobab for only 2 months but she been able to raise two of her litter and maybe another. With Cruise and Hawkeye being able to raise their litter the group been growing fast. Cruise daugthers are She-Ra Baobab, Snap, Pop, Coco, Claptastic and Herpasaurus Cruise sons are Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, Crackle, Toni and Crusty. In February 2009 Hawkeye lost litter, Cruise give birth but bad news only VBBP024 die. Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa and her 10 month old daughter She-Ra are pregnant. ---- Al Pacino Baobab Al Pacino (VBBM002) his is dominant male of the Baobab. He was fisrt seen in December 15, 2007 with Al Capone, on December 18, 2007 Al Catraz was first seen, then three wild males run in to Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, Cheetra and form the Baobab Al Pacino became dominant male with Hawkeye as his mate but in March 2009 he lost his dominance to Al Capone. ---- Al Capone Baobab Al Capone (VBBM001) was first seen on December 15, 2007 with Al Pacino and Al Catraz join them on December 2007 they team up with three Whiskers females and form the Baobab. With Hawkeye and Al Pacino as the dominant pair,the pair so he can not mate with Hawkeye as Al Pacino is the dominant male but he has been sucsessful on roving. He has became the Baobab lover and maybe he fathered other female's litters from different groups. In March of 2009 he took dominance from Al Pacino and becomes Hawkeye mate. ---- Al Catraz Baobab Al Catraz (VBBM003) was first seen on December 18,2007. They team up with four whiskers female, Al Pacino, Al Capone to form Baobab. On December 2009, he and Cruise seperated from the group and established the Urukhai mob. Category:Meerkat Mobs